The capabilities of a computer are maximized by utilizing a variety of external peripheral devices that are connected to the computer. This may involve any number of peripherals, such as scanners, printers, digital speakers, modems, compact disk drives, radio frequency device transceivers, video/audio links, MP3 players, hard drives, DVD drives, CD drives, smart card/bar code readers, digital cameras, digital video recorders and speaker amplifiers. One USB port can be used to connect over 100 peripheral devices. The computer can be a personal computer, laptop computer, hand-held computer, work station, server or the like.
A USB connector replaces different kinds of serial and parallel port connectors with a standardized plug and port connection. For the successful utilization of a USB connector, the CPU must have an operating system that is USB compliant and that understands it. This permits hot swapping to be done without the need to shut down and reboot the system each time a peripheral device is attached or removed from the CPU. The CPU automatically detects the peripheral device and configures the necessary software. The USB allows several peripheral devices to be connected at the same time. Many CPUs have more than one USB port, and some peripheral devices called USB hubs have additional ports to allow several peripherals to be cascaded or “daisy chained” together. The USB senses that a peripheral requires power and delivers the power to the peripheral. USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF) specifications use the term “USB” to refer to slower speeds of 12 Mbps and 1.5 Mbps for peripherals, such as joysticks, keyboards and mice, and the term “Hi-speed USB” for high speeds of 480 Mbps useful with most other devices, such as digital cameras and CD-ROM burners.
Two different types of USB connectors are in common use. One is a type “A” connector, and uses a receptacle that contains four pins in a straight line on one side of a connector plate. Pin #1 is for the signal and pin #4 is the ground connection while pins ##2 and 3 are for the output and input of data, respectively. Another is a type “B” connector, comprising two pins on either side of the receptacle connector plate. The present invention is principally concerned with an improvement in connectors of the “A” type.
One method of coupling the connector to the port of a computer or a hub is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,511 wherein a magnetic connector and cable are employed for connecting peripherals to the computer through an infrared computer link. This requires that each unit have a transmitter and a receiver element which communicate through optical fibers without cables. The connector has a shaped surface that ensures correct alignment in the receiving connector slot or port.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,525 gives details of a device for connecting a plurality of peripherals to a computer, or to a hub which, in turn, interfaces with a computer. The device employs multiple bays, each of which includes separate data and power connections, a rail for alignment of a peripheral in the bay, a visual alignment element and an alignment pin.
The USB connector plugs of the prior art can only be successfully inserted into a USB port or receptacle one way. Visually, the orientation is not readily apparent unless viewed directly head-on into the USB connector. Typically, the ports are located on a rear panel of the CPU and are not always readily accessible. Additionally, the port locations may be obstructed or hard to view. Accordingly, one common approach is to provide a USB icon on the plugs to provide tactile feedback in an attempt to facilitate the obtaining of proper orientation.
A shortcoming of the prior art is the failure to provide a reliable mechanical coupling of a USB connector with a port of a central processing unit.